Sinceridad
by HHr-Delusional
Summary: Les vengo a presumir un gran regalo xD ésta historia la redactó mayiya del foro LPDF el año pasado y me la regaló por el amigo secreto que se celebró esa vez; el baile de graduación, un muy celoso y "acorralado" Harry... one-shot, 100% Harmony


**_Ésta historia me la regaló el año pasado mi amiga secreta mayiya del foro LPDF y no saben cuánto me alegró de que ella fuera mi amiga secreta!! así que hoy les vengo a presumir su tan magnífico regalo!!!! y por favor, no sientan... mucha envidia --Barbie mira innocentemente el techo-- xD

* * *

_**

**SINCERIDAD**

Las luces salían poderosamente brillantes por los grandes ventanales del castillo en aquella noche serena de primavera. La música se había ido perdiendo a medida que avanzaban sus pasos, al igual que las risas y las charlas triviales. Hasta que llegó a un lugar en donde el silencio era lo único que percibía junto a los característicos ruidos de los pájaros que sobrevolaban la cabaña de Hagrid.

El cristalino lago lucía tenebrosamente oscuro y a la vez divinamente tranquilo. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se perdían en el hipnótico movimiento de sus aguas mientras un suspiro huía de su boca.

Esa debía ser la noche más feliz de su vida, eso era lo normal, pero aquella palabra nunca había hecho buena pareja con él. Pero no se arrepentía de haber salido del gran Comedor, aunque se estuviera perdiendo su fiesta de graduación pero ya no lo soportaba más. No soportaba las charlas triviales, ni las risas ajenas, ese ambiente lo asfixiaba y sintió un enorme alivio al salir, sobre todo por que su corazón dejaría de oprimirse cada vez que sus ojos la distinguían a lo lejos radiante de felicidad del brazo de Víctor Krum. Y aunque él era feliz viéndola feliz se podría decir que esta era un tanto especial, una mezcla entre melancolía y felicidad. A veces era más melancolía como en aquella noche; pero al recordar que ella estaba contenta entonces su alma se alivianaba y sus labios formaban una triste y derrotada sonrisa.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido más valiente… Sí, era increíble, él pidiéndose valentía. Pero todo era muy confuso, y todo estaba caprichosamente enredado, quizás esa no era la mejor excusa, pero no estaba buscando pretextos, ya había agotado sus esfuerzos antes buscándolos y estos no habían sido de gran ayuda, al contrario lo hundieron más.

Se recostó sobre el frío césped que anegó su túnica de gala y se quedó ahí, tendido, observando fijamente las estrellas y la redonda luna dorada que brillaba suspendida como por arte de magia en el vasto cielo.

Cerró sus ojos un instante y a su mente llegó el timbre dulce de una voz que él ya conocía bien.

"_Espero que él venga. Me alegraría mucho de verlo. Viktor fue una parte importante de mi vida"_

Él mismo la había escuchado cuando se lo decía a Luna Lovegood. Esas habían sido sus palabras, esas palabras que habían ahogado una declaración que él moría por confesar y que aún seguían aplastadas en el silencio de su indecisión y cobardía. Es verdad, lo habían herido mucho, más por la carga de verdad que estas traían encima. Por que era cierto, Víctor había sido su primera ilusión, su primer novio, su primer beso… ¿Cómo olvidar eso? Absurdo, esos son momentos de la vida que se quedan con nosotros. Ella lo quería y talvez eso era lo que hacía más daño.

Lo odiaba a él, odiaba al tiempo y sus crueles juegos, se odiaba así mismo… Y se asqueaba de estar ahí, con esa soledad que lo aferraba, con el peso de dos simples palabras que nunca se atrevió a decir, las que pudieron haber marcado la diferencia, las que pudieron haberlo salvado. Una lágrima bordeó sus pestañas y rodó libremente por su mejilla

De repente sintió que ya no estaba solo, y escuchó claramente unos débiles pasos atrás suyo. Se giró con prontitud y trató de distinguir entre la oscuridad, muy cerca de un arbusto se alzaba la figura de una persona no más alta que él pero su rostro seguía en la penumbra sin que él pueda reconocerlo, hasta que los finos rayos dorados de la Luna se posaron sobre el intruso, que en este caso era _intrusa_.

Se dio media vuelta, y se colocó en su antigua posición. Y con un fingido movimiento secó su mejilla. Sintió que ella se acercaba, cada vez más, y sintió su penetrante mirada en él. Ella no dijo nada, sencillamente se recostó a mi lado, acompañándome en silencio. Y yo agradecí ese gesto

Nadie dijo nada, dejamos que el tiempo corra, junto con sus minutos y sus horas. Hasta que no pude contenerme más

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? – pregunté bruscamente sin mirarla

- Nada

Contestó y yo sentí que toda esa ira cumulada en mis venas brotaba y tenía que sacármela, con quien sea, aunque sea con la persona equivocada

- Vete – dije duramente.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, en silencio aún, por un momento pensé que su orgullo la levantaría pero eso no ocurrió. Ella seguía ahí, conmigo, ignorándome y acompañándome a la vez y al cabo de unos minutos contestó con naturalidad

- No. Prefiero quedarme aquí

Eso era lo último que toleraría. Sentía que había perdido el control sobre mis sentimientos, sobre mi vida y ahora hasta el control de mis deseos

- ¿Estás sorda? – y la ira me hizo cometer otra estupidez, me giré hacia ella, y me di cuenta que ella todo el tiempo me había estado observando pero no me importo; y añadí con crueldad – No te necesito. ¡Vete!

Sus ojos castaños brillaron con intensidad, su rostro se congeló, y yo me sentí el hombre más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – inquirió con dificultad como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Me encogí de hombros y volví a mirar el cielo. Si seguía viéndola con esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro seguramente la abrazaría, le rogaría que me perdone e inevitablemente revelaría lo que con tanto esfuerzo me había costado guardar para su propio bien. – ¿Harry no confías en mí? – preguntó con ternura, una ternura que me derretía

- Ya te lo dije, no me pasa nada. – contesté - Sería mejor que regresaras a la fiesta – esta vez mi tono de voz ya no era duro, sino cansado, porque no quería hacerle daño, no estaba intentado que ella sufriera, era lo último que quería. Y como último recurso agregué - Víctor debe estar esperándote…

Escuché como emitía un resoplido de furia, se levantó bruscamente. Su presencia ya no estaba alado mío y pensé que al fin se había ido pero sin previo aviso me agarró de la túnica y con un rápido movimiento mi espalda golpeó con una dura superficie, y me vi entre ella y un árbol

- ¡Eres un imbécil Harry Potter! – gritó en mi rostro mientras sus brazos mantenían prisioneros a los míos

- Sí, lo soy – acepté mientras reía tristemente, y eso logró avivar la llama de su furia

- ¡Tal parece que te encanta interpretar ese papel! – sus castaños rizos perfectamente alisados empezaron a chisporretear y su inmaculado peinado comenzó a desbaratarse. Extrañamente adquiría una luz peculiar cuando se enojaba.

- Dejame en paz, ya no soy un niño…

Ella soltó mis brazos, su cara lucía derrotada, y sus ojos me fulminaban llenos de decepción. Se giró y me dio la espalda caminó decidida alejándose de mí, y entonces lo supe, por fin había logrado lo que quería. Alejarla

- No pierdas el tiempo conmigo… Ve con Víctor… - murmuré más para mí que para ella

- ¡Por Merlín ya calláte! – rugió sin contenerse y se abalanzó sobre mí como si quisiera golpearme, y por un momento pensé que lo haría – ¿Por qué piensas que salí a buscarte¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí¿Por qué crees que aguanto tus malos tratos? – preguntó hacia mí y yo me quedé quieto, como si fuera de roca – No me interesa la fiesta, no me importa Victor. ¡Me importas tú por un demonio¿Es que es tan difícil de entender?

- Yo… Yo… - titubeé sin saber que decir

- ¿Tú? Tú tan sólo eres un egoísta… Un egoísta que nunca se tomó la molestia de ver alrededor suyo porque estaba demasiado absorto en sí mismo

Poco a poco perdía la sensibilidad en mis brazos, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, sus ojos destellaban y su respiración agitada golpeaba mi rostro. Y entonces sin decir más me dio la espalda y se dejo caer sobre el césped como si tuviera todo el peso del mundo sobre ella.

No sabía que hacer, ni que pensar, me quedé inmóvil, mis piernas no respondían y mis brazos estaban todavía demasiado adoloridos como para sentir algo más que dolor. Algo en mi pecho se detuvo, y de pronto empezó a latir dolorosamente, muy lentamente, como si estuviera muriendo. Sus últimas palabras todavía seguían repicando en mi hueca cabeza.

Me acerqué silenciosamente y me senté junto a ella que tenía su rostro cubierto por ambas manos. Mi mente estaba en blanco, permanecí en ese letargo por varios minutos hasta que dije las primeras palabras que saltaron de mi alma

- Lo siento…- y al decirlas entendí que aquella era la frase justa que ella necesitaba oír.

La joven descubrió su rostro, sus ojos mostraron un brillo apacible y su boca formaba una blanda sonrisa.

- Yo no quería incomodarte con mis problemas, este es el mejor día de tú vida. Eres Premio Anual, la alumna designada a dar el discurso de despedida. Este es el día que has estado esperando todos estos años. Simplemente no quería abrumarte con mis problemas. No lo mereces. – hablé clavando mi vista en el suelo – Además pensé que estarías mejor junto con Victor… porque él… él… – le costaba mucho decirlo – _él fue una parte importante de tú vida_…

Levante mi rostro y observe como Hermione me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido

- Es verdad – habló ella y mi corazón se volvió a oprimir con intensidad – Pero eso no es razón para estar con él el resto que queda de la noche. Me parece que a su novia no le gustaría ¿No crees?

Mi cuello giró tan rápido hacia ella que me hice daño

- ¿Su novia¿Victor tiene novia? – dije incrédulo – Quiere decir que tú… que tú y él… que tú y él no son…

- ¿Yo y Victor? Pero acaso te has vuelto loco…

Talvez fue la cantarina risa de ella, o quizás la reciente noticia pero de repente la vida no le parecía tan sombría como antes, el peso en su pecho desapareció y una felicidad que no conocía hace mucho se había adueñado de su ser.

- ¡Vaya que bien¡Eso es fantástico! – dije sin pensar y emití un suspiro de alivio que ella no dejo de notar.

- ¿Fantástico? – preguntó ella con interés buscando su mirada. Él sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había agolpado en sus mejillas y la temperatura en el ambiente subió intensamente.

- No… digo sí… digo no… Digo… - no era el mejor de los momentos para titubear. Su mente se bloqueó. Se maldecía internamente por ser tan efusivo. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Las redondas pupilas de ella brillaban extrañamente y él sentía que si ella lo seguía mirando así convertiría el lugar en un gran horno.

Y justo cuando iba abrir la boca para arreglar su metedura de pata, sus labios fueron sorprendidos por los labios de Hermione que se puso velozmente sobre él, abrigando su congelado cuerpo

Un dulce sabor a miel embriagó su boca hasta que su mente reconoció con gran felicidad que lo único sensato y correcto en ese momento era besarla, besarla como tantas veces lo había hecho en fugitivos sueños, y rodeó su frágil cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí para cerciorarse que esto era real, que ya no era un sueño ni una quimera, ni una ilusión…. Y acarició la suave seda que se ceñía a su aún más suave piel de su cuerpo, mientras las manos de ella capturaban su nuca, acercándolo más, profundizando el beso, hasta que todo fue una mezcla de indefinidas sensaciones que los hizo sentir que tan sólo eran plumas que flotaban en el viento.

Se separaron ligeramente, sus respiraciones eran rápidas, el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba sobre su pecho. Los labios de ella estaban rojos, aún húmedos. Mientras sus ojos verdes limón se mezclaban poderosamente con los ojos castaños miel que lo veían firmemente.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó él

- Tú me lo dijiste – respondió

- ¿Yo? Pero si yo…

No entendía, el nunca se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos y sin embargo ella parecía que los conocía bien. La miró confundido y ella llevó su dedo índice hacia sus labios, silenciándolo.

- Lo leí en tú mirada… - susurró. Y entonces lo comprendió por fin. La abrazó con fuerza y percibió que la noche se había encendido, se había encendido para ellos dos y nunca más hubo días oscuros y nunca más necesitaron expresar con las palabras lo que sus ojos transmitían.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

Muy bien tú eres mi amiga secreta así que… **¡Feliz aniversario Barbie!**

Disculpa que te envíe esto un día antes pero talvez me vaya hoy noche de viaje así que no te iba a encontrar después de las vacaciones.

Pues espero que lo disfrutes lo hice con mucho cariño. Y sé que se me fue un poco la mano con las palabras pero tampoco es tan largo… ¿O sí? Espero que no…

Te cuidas mucho, y muchos besitos de miel y limón )

Att:

**MayiyaPotter

* * *

**

**_Nota de la que le regalaron (o sea, yop xD)_**

Pues ya sabes lo que pienso, fue MUY CORTO así que... cumpliste con tu cometido xD

Aunque ya te lo dije... el año pasado (xD) te lo vuelvo a decir: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!!! INFINIDADES DE GRACIAS!!! TE ADORO!!!! xD gracias! simple y llanamente me E-N-C-A-N-T-Ó (con todas las letras xD


End file.
